(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a switching apparatus for switching a system which should process information from one information processing system to another, and more particularly to a switching apparatus applied to information processing systems, such as work-flow systems having server computers and client computers (client/server architecture), so that work-flow data can be processed in a plurality of work-flow systems which are closed systems.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a work-flow system formed in accordance with the client/server architecture has been proposed. In the work-flow system, a work list which is a list of works for a user is displayed on a screen of each of client computers. Further, forms and documents used to execute a work selected from among the works in the work list are displayed on the screen and editing of the forms and the documents are carried out. Data regarding a work for a user is referred to as work-flow data. The work-flow data is supplied from the server computer to the client computer. Such a work-flow system is a closed system, so that, as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of work-flow systems 100(1), 100(2) and 100(3) are operated with no connection between them.
There are two types of work-flow systems. The first type is referred to as a single server system and the second type is referred to as a multiserver system. In the single server system, a plurality of client computers are managed by a single server computer. The multiserver system is provided with a plurality of server computers. In the multiserver system, the work-flow data is shared by all the server computers so that work-flow data processed by a server computer can be processed by another server computer. For example, each server computer compares a database managed thereby with a database managed by another server computer, and checks added, deleted and corrected documents. If the difference between contents of the databases managed by the server computers is detected based on the checking result, a process, such as a mediating process, is carried out between the server computers. Thus, each server computer in the multiserver system must have functions different from those of the server computer in the single server system.
In a case where the single server system must be adapted to the multiserver system, server computers each of which is used in the single server system can not be applied to the multiserver system without changes. Each server computer used in the single server system must be adapted so as to be applied to the multiserver system. However, it is difficult to adapt each server computer used in the single server system which has been completed to a server computer applicable to the multiserver system.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide a novel and useful switching device to eliminate the disadvantages of the aforementioned prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a sending information specifying unit which can specify, as a data item to be sent to another processing system, a data item out of data items capable of being processed in a processing system which is a closed system such as the single server system.
The above object of the present invention is achieved by a sending information specifying unit comprising: a sending information selecting means for selecting an information item to be sent to another information processing system from among information items processed in an information processing system which is a closed system; and specifying means for specifying the information item selected by the sending information selecting means as information to be sent to another information processing system.
According to the present invention, a data item can be specified, as a data item to be sent to another processing system, out of data items capable of being processed in a processing system which is a closed system such as the signal server system.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an information sending unit applicable to a switching apparatus by which the data item specified by the above sending information specifying system can be shared by a plurality of processing systems which are closed systems such as the single server system.
The second object of the present invention is achieved by an information sending unit comprising: an extracting an means for extracting information item which has been specified as information to be sent by a sending information specifying unit from information items processed in an information processing system which is a closed system; and sending means for sending the information item extracted by the extracting means, as information to be sent to another information system, to a predetermined communication system.
According to the present invention, since the information item specified as information which is to be sent to another information processing system is sent to another information processing system, the information item can be shared by a plurality of information processing systems.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an information receiving unit applicable to a switching apparatus by which the data item specified by the above transmission information specifying system can be shared by a plurality of processing systems which are closed systems such as the single server system.
The third object of the present invention is achieved by an information receiving unit comprising: receiving means for receiving an information item transmitted from a predetermined communication system as information to be sent to an information processing system; and information supply means for supplying the information item received by the receiving means to the information processing system.
According to the present invention, since the information item transmitted from another information processing system is received and is supplied to the information processing system, the information item supplied from another information processing system can be processed in the information processing system.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a switching apparatus by which the data item specified by the above transmission information specifying system can be shared by a plurality of processing systems which are closed systems such as the single server system.
The fourth object of the present invention is achieved by a switching apparatus comprising: an information sending unit; and an information receiving unit, the information sending unit having: first extracting means for extracting information item which has been specified as information to be sent by a sending information specifying unit from information items processed in an information processing system which is a closed system; and sending means for sending the information item extracted by the extracting means, as information to be sent to another information system, to a predetermined communication system, the information receiving unit having: receiving means for receiving an information item transmitted from the predetermined communication system as information to be sent from another information processing system to the information processing system; and information supply means for supplying the information item received by the receiving means to the information processing system.
According to the present invention, an information item is sent to another information processing system, and an information item is supplied from another information processing system to an information processing system. Thus, the information item can be shared by a plurality of information processing systems.